


Dark Intentions

by DarkenedMemory



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedMemory/pseuds/DarkenedMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yugi disappears from his bedroom one night, leaving the Millennium Puzzle behind, everyone knows he must've been kidnapped. But was it by an old enemy, or a new one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Intentions

_**A/N:** So....fair warning, this story is rather dark. Also fair warning, it's liable to be VERY AU - all I know of YuGiOh comes from the first manga series, the first manga of Duelist, scattered random episodes caught on tv, and what I've picked up reading fanfics. So I'll be making things up to fill the gaps._  
 _This is my first YuGiOh fic and my first dark fic. It is also the first fic I've posted on AO3, so please forgive mistakes while I figure out the system..._  
 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own any characters that appear in the manga/anime. I am not making any money off this work and I have no intention of ever doing so._

 

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

  
  
The man stared at the screen, licking his lips. The video was grainy, amateurish - someone's cell phone video of the tournament, that they'd posted online. But it was enough. He reached out to stroke the image of the boy's face, licking his lips again.  
  
"That one. That's the one. Bring him to me."  
  
A figure behind him, barely more than a shadow, shifted, as if hesitant.  
  
 "Are you sure, sir? He's well known. People will notice, if that one goes missing. The police will search..."  
  
The man before the screen whirled, his face creased with rage.  
  
"Do not question me," he hissed. "Bring him." He spun back to the screen, stroking the face again. So strong, so defiant - he would be a pleasure to break. "Police can be bought."  
  
The shadowy form bowed.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
A moment later he was gone, leaving the first man staring into the flickering glow of the screen.  
  
"Soon....soon, you will be mine. And then..." The whisper dissolved into laughter, soft at first, then louder and maniacal.

 

* * *

  
  
_**A/N:** Ok, reaaaalllly short and cliche, I know. But what can I say, cliches are there for a reason._  
 _Please read and review! ....not that there's much to review yet. I intend to have chapter 1 up asap._


End file.
